Batman Whipped
by Icevespera73
Summary: Batman joins the Justice League and fights crime alongside them, but what happens when an alien arrives on Earth and turns his love life upside down...


**Hi internet! My first fan fiction is one that I found a couple days in an old folder I was removing. I wrote this when I was eight so I apologise if it has some mistakes in it. The story is set after the end of Batman Begins (produced by Christopher Nolan) where Batman teams up with the Justice League and a new character, Violet. Hope you enjoy it. I know that The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises came out after to complete the trilogy but this story was my idea of what came next after the end of the first movie. **

1.

" Mother! What is the problem?" I yelled, running into the great hall. On the throne is Mother, in cat form. As I enter, she changes.

" The General says that the cyblorgs are headed this way. We are preparing for battle. One of the technicians has tapped into the cyblorg mainframe, he informed me that the cyblorgs intend to bring down our city and then head to 'Earth'. I'm sending you there so you can protect earth by helping them. You know what the cyblorgs are capable of. I'm counting on you."

My mother looked me straight in the eye. I had an idea that I would never see Catzwold again. I nodded. I would go.

Sidetrack: my name is Violet. I'm Catzwoldian, I have the ability to change to cat form and back again freely, plus I can read minds. I also know 32 different ways to paralyses you and 12 to make you tell the truth. I wouldn't cross me if I were you.

The flyer took off with me it as the cyblorgs entered our orbit, I took my last look at Catzwold before it was blown in. Dodging the laser beams, I opened a portal, on my way to Earth.

Now, 600 million light years away, I finally take in Earth. It is beautiful.

The sensors pick up something moving in the distance. A number of things are heading straight for me. I take the flyer down to the blue planet. Speeding up and losing the flying things, I head to the planet. Suddenly, one of the things is in front of me. That's when I notice. They are in human form. I swerve to avoid, knocking into a building. The right wing comes off and the flyer is going down…

There is no time to do anything. Except… I turn to a cat and jump out the window. It's too late. I whiz pass the building, scrabbling with my claws but no purchase. I'm falling.

They say cats always land on their feet. It's true. I land on my feet but I hear a snap. I think I sprained my ankle. I cry out in pain, not noticing the fast human breeze to a stop beside. In the distance, I feel him pick me up. My ankle will heal, I just need time and hopefully I will get it.

I'm in the station, now I wait. I figure I have time to nap. While sleeping, in the distance I can hear the humans. I even feel one stroke me. I stiffen but fight the urge to bite.

A day has gone past, my ankle is almost healed. Now I need a distraction to get them out of the station. I search my mind for a feeling of the flyer. It is being held on Earth, in a cave. I reach out to it, willing it to move, anything to get some attention. Suddenly a voice over the intercom calls ," Superman, guys, you need to see this. It's the mystery alien plane, it's awake." I hear the people leave...

I change back to human. And stalk silently down the halls. Even when I'm in human form, I still have invisible whiskers and they are tingling. Someone is reaching into my mind. What is that spell again? Ah yes!"um diaa"

The spell worked. My mind was blocked from others, but that didn't stop me from looking into his mind. He is Martian. Also an alien, maybe I can reach out to him, get him to help. It would certainly be easier to fight the cyblorgs with a little help.

2.

" Superman, there is an intruder in the watch tower. But I lost her pshyic

image, she has blocked me out."

" Her? How did she get on? What do you mean lost her?" Superman replied.

"I don't know. She is just gone. How she got on without notice, I don't know. I think I can handle her but I might need help. As soon as you are done, return to the watch tower."

3.

My sensitive ears pick up the conversation. I need to work fast.

I get to the control room and start the upgrades to the weapons to make them more powerful, powerful enough to kill the cyblorgs.

Something jolts my mind, the Martian is coming up through the levels. I need to be ready, something in his mind tells me he won't be happy with what I am doing to the watch tower.

He is behind me. I pretend not to know that he is there. I hear his steps ringing out on the metal and turn around. " You don't understand. I'm trying to stop the invasion..."

" What invasion? " he takes a swing at me. I duck that swing and dodge out of the way. I try my best not to look aggressive, dodging swings and shrinking back. I can tell he is not going to stop till he gets me. Desperate measures are needed.

4.

"John!" wonder woman cries when she gets off the javelin and sees the Martian lying lifeless on the ground by the loading bay. He is not dead, merely stunned but he will not wake up.

If these people are anything like the Martian, they will stop me. Even if I try to explain to them that is for the good of the world. Right now the upgrades were starting, I had time. I laid my ambush. Now I wait for them to come.

The first one out is the winged girl, I can tell she is brazen and I show myself, just for a moment. She runs straight at me. I jump to the side and grab her arm. Feeling for the right nerve, I hit it. She slumps to the floor, eyes close. One down, three to go.

The fast human is not here but I don't have time to worry. I'm dodging two different blows at two different times. I leap onto the glowing man. And reach down to his neck, brushing the nerves. He falls and I jump off. Now to the women. She is strong but I'm quick. I manage to get to her and pull a nerve. She goes limp and falls. Now the fourth, he is in the other wing. I drag the humans out to the Martian and sit there to wait for "superman".

Moments later, he appears. This is the leader, I need to be on the top of my game. He sees his friends and comes straight at me, fires burning in his eyes. I dodge, he may be strong but rage makes people slow. This would be easy. In a matter of minutes, he lays beside his friends and I wipe a bloody lip.

5.

One of them must have hit a distress button. Reinforcements have arrived. The fast one and a… a human. A real human, no powers.

They dock on the watch tower. I should stop them but the cyblorgs are closer than ever and the upgrades aren't done. Suddenly I feel an electric current run through me the world goes black.

6.

I wake up with cuffs on my hands. My head pounds. The human and the fast one are in the infirmary with the others. I can see they are puzzled. I change to cat and wriggle out of the cuffs. Taking them with me, I head to the infirmary.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," I say as I walk in, seeing the human leaning over one of the others and touching her neck. " Touch the wrong nerve and you could stop her heart."

At the sound of my voice they both whirl around to face me. " It's ok," I hold up my hands. " I need your help, the robots are going to invade and you need to be ready. I think the upgrades to your weapons will be almost..."

" What have you done to them?" The fast one zips in my direction. I move out of his way with a deft flip, landing beside one of the others, a female.

" I just hit a nerve," I look in their direction while running my finger over her neck. The human starts in my direction but I hold up my hand. I find the nerve and my claws come out. She is awake. Her eyes open and she sees me, she takes a swing at me. I dodge it and the human jumps in front of me.

" Diana don't, she is trying to help."

" Sure Batman. But why did she take us out?"

" I tried to explain but you wouldn't listen, I needed to work on your systems. I'm sorry," I say. I see her relax and go to the others.

7.

The upgrades are done. Batman introduces me to the rest of the 'Justice League'. I can tell they are wary of me but Flash and Batman and Diana seem to accept me.

" A portal has opened just above earth's orbit, they are here," I shout.

Superman and the others go to Earth, leaving Batman and me alone to try and shut down the portal. After they leave, Batman asks me about my home world. I tell him about the human places and the cats. I also show how I change to Cat and purr to him while we do our best. Batman looks so handsome and a quick read of his mind shows he feels the same way. I lean forward and so does he...

" Batman! Any luck," superman's voice over the comlink ruins the moment. Batman recovers quicker than me and returns to his work. I look out the window and almost fall over. The mothership is here.

" Batman, warn the league! The mothership is here, it's heading to Earth." He looks out the window and I can see his eyes widen. Suddenly, a memory rips into my mind. " Batman, I know how to stop the robots! I need to get inside the mothership. If I can pull out the core reactor, the robots will be without power."

" Let me go with you," I see emotion flash through his eyes. There is something I am not telling him, whoever goes into the mothership most likely won't come out again. I can't let him do that, " No. Go help the league. I know what to do. I'll need a ship though."

" You can take the javel... Wait, core reactor, electricity for robots, you might not come back ..."

I'm sorry," I kiss him and run to the Javelin, jumping in and flying towards the mothership. In the mirror I see him leave in his ship. He starts in my direction but turns around. I breathe a sigh of relief and continue.

8.

I get inside the mothership and change to cat hopefully avoid detection. I pad silently down the long hallways. All robots seemed to be on Earth conquering it. At least my life will save millions.

In there is the reactor. I just need to get inside.

Alarms go off, they found the Javelin. The door opens and two robots run out. Nows my chance. I gallop towards the door and manage to slip through the closing doors. There is the reactor. It is bigger than I thought.

I climb up the side off the support. I know what to do. I am prepared. I leap towards the reactor, reaching for the reactor. This is my chance, I will not blow it.

9.

The second wave of robots came at the league. Superman used his laser vision but more kept coming. Wonder Woman was working as hard as possible but she was tiring, the robots weren't.

" Diana!" Superman yelled as she was thrown against the side of a building. Down she went but she did not get back up again, she was out cold.

The others worked harder as J'onn checked out Wonder Woman. A robot came at him when he was unaware with a shocker. Two were down and the others were being brought down. My timing couldn't have been better.

Batman was picked up a robot. He was dizzy. Suddenly the robot drops Batman and an electrical surge ran through all the robots. They were broken and gone. Batman heaved himself to his legs and stood up, seeing the robots laying in waste, his weariness left him. He breezed pass the others and ran to his ship. The others all stared at him, not realizing what happened when all the robots broke down. Later they would be told.

In his ship, Batman shot up to the mothership and landed next to the Javelin. His footsteps rang out on the cold metal floor as he ran to the reactor room. Once inside, he sees me with the reactor in one hand. He practically flew to my side. His tears are flowing freely, even though he seems tough, Batman is a softy.

I hate to admit it but the power surge stopped my heart. I am unfortunately, dead.

10.

A single teardrop falls from Batman's cheek. It hits me right over the heart. The love in the teardrop spreads through me. My heart starts slowly. A beat a minute until it is back to normal, but I still haven't starting breathing yet.

Back at the watch tower, I'm laid on an infirmary table. Batman is trying everything to save me but it is mostly futile. Now it is all up to the teardrop. I can feel it spreading to my lungs. I think Batman has given up, but I'm back. I take in a breathe. Batman whips around and I see his eyes light up. I smile weakly and fall back into a daze.

When I wake up, I see the league standing near my bedside. Pretending to be asleep, I eavesdrop on their conversation.

" I think she should join the league, she risked her life for the world. And her home world was destroyed, she needs a family," I hear Batman's voice.

" I agree," J'onn says. " Though I still do not know how she survived the blast of the core reactor. It should have ripped her apart. "

" So is it agreed that Violet will join," That's Superman's.

A chorus of yes.

I can sleep easier now.

11.

When I awake again, Batman leans over me," We had a vote, you are a member of the justice league."

He smiles and I smile. My smile is forced though. There is something I'm not telling him, as it was his teardrop that revived me, my life is now indirectly tied to his. Anything that happens to him will happen to me...

**This story ends quite abruptly and I'm considering trying to finish it if I get enough reviews! So if you like the idea of my story, please R&R, it means a lot to me and I appreciate it a lot, Thanks!**


End file.
